User talk:100.40.134.108
Eat-me crisis Builder:I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE TO BUILD THIS DINNER AGAIN!!!! Landscaper: AND THE WORSE PART! CUSTOMERS ARE EATING HERE TO!!!! Sunshine worm: greysiders? Brightsiders? Shadowsiders? Flipsiders? Obi worm, teach me more. Bjorn: author says I'm only a cameo, I only appear once in a blue moon... Leo:cheer up, at least we have this episode together... alone... no Donny... or Omelette... or mom... BEST DAY EVER!!!!!!!!!! Prof: and us! Leo: GAH!!! Who are you, oh, worminkle, where's Indiana? Prof: In the stone age... <100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years ago> Hisseto: the dino-worms are gonna eat us!!! Indiana: (slaps hisseto in the face anime style) O ja ja: he needed that Zero: SHUT UP! <100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 years later> Prof: now, time to kill this miserable pop-stand Bjorn: now I'm gonna leave, bye Prof: time to use flood- Boggy B: NUKE! Spadge:Armageddon! Clagnut: water strike! Anonymous worm: concrete donkey! Evil worm: fatkins strike! Leo: SHUT UP BOGGY B, PROF, SPADGE, CLAGNUT, GOGGY G AND SUZENNETE!!!!!! Goggy G: how did you know our names? Leo: I asked the author. Suzzenete:... hawkward........ Prof: wait, who the heck are you? Goggy G: your worst nightmare... Boggy B: I see what your doing, your just quoting from the "next time" thing Prof: how about, concrete fatkins water armageddon nuke flood, C.A.N for short. Boggy B: no, let's use it for one of those "end the world" moments. Goggy G: no! interference clone of my genetic compact hyper Z code! Boggy B:only one way to settle this... :street fighter X worms ultimate mayhem battle style: BB: soyuken! GG: kamehameha! :one battle later...: Leo: I'm tired of this, DIE! Goggy G: I'm gonna die... tell mom I love her... an- Darth worm: WAIT! Goggy G: ... wait... I must kill you too! Darth worm: stop! Goggy G: no way! You killed my father! Darth worm: Goggy G... I am your father... I'm not kidding Goggy G: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Donny: wait, you promised us you'd stop the capital letters! Author: no! You two took too long fighting that sniderpus, I had to save Leo from being eaten, omelette is attracted to gold and let Leo eat her, and Donny kissed a vampire. Clagnut: so you committed adultery?... in the teens... teenery? Donny: a vampire dressed as Derek, I had no idea! Leo: ugh! Now the girls are here! Boggy B: excuse me, we have a 4 player 3 team turn-based battle to do. Omelette: I don't think so, armageddon outta here. Prof: what did she say? Leo:GUYS AND GALS!!! IT'S PROJECT C.A.N!!!!!!!!!!! Builder: *bleep* this catastrophe! Landscaper: PREDICAMENT!!! PREDICAMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donny: (throws up holy hand grenades) Doctor: she's unstable, defuse the bombs Prof: nightmarish dreams of Goggy G, no... hah... get away from me!!! Suzette: MY NAME IS NOT SUZZENETE ITS SUZETTE, S-U-Z-E-T-T-E, GOT IT!!!! Yowch: yes milady... Wait, who's Zero? You mean Zero from Kirby's Dream Land 3? Or Zero from Mega Man X? Anyways, nice meme, but who exactly is Goggy G? Boggy B's clone? And I like how Boggy B wanted to use the Nuke at first, because the Nuke's my favorite weapon... :D By the way, it's "Suzette". not "Suzzenete". Just letting you know... I have another idea for the next one: Boggy B goes crazy and he wants to kill everyone who gets in his way, and Donny's virus evolves into a huge monster and escapes her body. The monster infects Omelette and forces her to join Boggy B's team. What do you think? Just an idea, it's your choice... Keep up the good work! :) One more thing: Are you a boy or a girl? Just wondering... return of the epic randomness Tara: (humming jingle bells) Leo, Omelette and Donny: hi mo- Tara: I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING, FINE! QUIT PESTERING ME I'M NOT YOUR MOM! I'M ONLY 17! LEAVE ME ALONE, I STOLE YOUR MOM'S GENETIC SHEET, AND I LIKE JOKING, OMLEETE AND I ARE YOUR COUSINS AND YOUR MOM DIED- Donny: (bursts into tears while throwing up grenades that don't explode) Leo: WHY I OUGHT TO- Tara: STOP CRYING, YOUR GONNA MAKE ME CRY TOO... (cries) Clagnut: angry aren't you? Tara: YES, I JUST CONFESSED AND INSTEAD OF FEELING FREE I'M CRYING!!!!! Clagnut: it'll be over, there are 5 stages of grieving, Leo: I love you mom. Donny: and I wish I can care for you too. Tara:I am not your mother! Omelette: there fighting again! Leo: SHUT UP YOU *bleeping bleepity bleep* Donny: you want me to use that F1 F2 glitch on you!? Leo: oh please where's mom? Donny: we'll be your personal servants if you tell us. Suzette: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! (Donny and Leo singing the blues) Du-dun du-dun Leo: oh why oh why? Du-dun du-dun Donny:have you done this? Du-dun du-dun Leo: I forgot my line... Du-dun du-dun Donny: nobody knows this part so let's skip to the chorus. Du-du-du-du-du-du-dun Leo: The bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeessss! Donny: rest in peace, for she was loved by many... Leo: and even though we never saw her... we'll never forget you... Tara: wow Clagnut... that worked... Clagnut: thanks, now I have to run from raven! Raven: YOU STOLE MY IDEA! ASERATH METRION ZINTHOS! Clagnut: GAH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! Leonardo: GET AWAY FROM HIM! Leo: THAT'S NOT ME!!! Tara: TURTLES!!!!!!!!????????? Raphael: and that's how you deal with an angry teen titan. Michelangelo: at least that's what we would say if she wasn't AFTER US!! Raven: could we please go back to our own dimensions? Cashier: bananas on sale! Buy 1 get 3 free! Servant worm (A.K.A yowch): that's a bargain! Suzette: nooooo over there, to the Zcircle 20. Yowch: but suzennete- Suzette: MY NAME IS NOT SUZZENETE! ITS SUZETTE, S-U-Z-E-T-T-E GOT IT!!!??? Yowch:yes milady... Suzette: ...sorry, I have anger-issues, how about we get the Z-banana. Yowch:sure Tara:... so you wanna know how I got this golden banana bomb, all by myself, with no assistance? Leo and probe: sure. *flashback* Tara: WHY WON'T YOU OPEN YOU SILLY OVER-GROWN ANCEINT WORM EXHIBIT DOOR!?!?!?!?!? (Fires mach-bazooka launcher) Tara:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tara: *twitches* Sonic the hedgehog: I'll open that for you. Tara: lemme guess, New animal-based weapon? Sonic:...no... I'm a hedgehog... that talks... and super fast... Tara: lemme see you try. Sonic: ok. (Taps golden banana exhibit door and explodes it) Sonic: BYE! (Dashes back to knothole) Tara: GAH- SASAFRAASINUGLYDLZJCNSJCJSKALCKEKCJHEDGEFRAEKINDUNGHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *objection* Leo: you just touched it!? Tara: yes. Probe: awesome! Boggy B: I got a joke... Spadge:tell me! Boggy B: well... *joke time* Little boy: God, how much is a penny worth to you? God: a penny Boy: how about 1,000,000 dollers? God: a penny Boy:how long is 1,000,000 years to you? God: a second Boy: can you give me a penny? God: gimme a second. *no more jokes* Prof: gah! Nightmarish dreams of Goggy G, no... ha.... get away from me!!! Goggy G: told him I was his worse nightmare. Darth worm: I love you son... Goggy G: I love you too daddy... Donny: what's happening to me!? Doctor: I don't know... Donny:(throws up holy hand grenades) Doctor: she's unstable, defuse the bombs! Author: what you saw was just a couple of random stuff, please leave. Leo: ya talkin to the reader or US? Author: you... Bjorn: WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE ME OFF THE MEMES? Leo: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN........... *ding* So Donny's throwing up Holy Hand Grenades now, huh? Her virus is causing it, right? I bet in the next meme, her virus will evolve into a huge demon and escape her body and go on a rampage and eventually infect Omelette, forcing her to join Boggy B's destructive force. :) Nice meme though, I also liked Boggy B's joke. But in the next meme he will probably turn into a vengeful rampaging psychopath. xD Chao canyon and boom shakalaka! Donny: SAY HI TO ELVIS FOR ME! (Throws up winged monkey) Darth worm:... mother... (BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Donny: I'm so glad the Docters made it possible for me to control my powers. Boggy B: PROF! WE'RE SURROUNDED! Omelette: GIVE UP! Tara: DONT MAKE ME GET SONIC...again Prof: Oh heavens no! Clagnut: (pushed button) C.A.N BOT, SHOW EM' WHO'S BOSS! Leo: I think you should throw up again. Donny: Oh dear... Yowch: DONT MAKE ME USE THIS SONNY! Suzette: did we mention that Yowch killed 18 armies all alone all at once? Yowch: (baseball bat) Leo: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN.......... *ding* Boggy B:now use that C.A.N bot Clagnut, only you can do it! Clagnut: yes sir! C.A.N bot: EXTERMINATION RAY ACTIVATED!!!!! Omelette: time to use project holy hand banana napalm blitz! Project B.A.B for short. Leo: (in helicopter) time to milk these dudes out! (Moooooo! Moooooo!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!) Goggy G: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Leo: BOOM-shakalaka! Suzette: Z-BANANA, ACTIVATE! Tara: why do I feel a robot anime battle coming up? *one epic fail later...* Boggy B: WE WILL MEET AGAIN! B.A.B bot: mission complete... Omelette: now I'll feed fluffy my pet sheep. Author:,oh! And Bjorn is Scottish. Bjorn: IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE ME OFF THE MEMES!? Author: because you'll get your spotlight... *death canyon* Dennis: this is our 2nd lair. Suzette: just cut to the next scene. Chao: CHAO CHAO! Spadge: where did that come from? Chao: chaaaoooo. Suzette: AWWWWW! Can we keep him, please? Dennis: it might have rabies. Chao: wwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Suzette: it's hungry, c'mon, you can't be cruel enough to let him starve to death. Spadge: fiiiinnnnnne we'll keep him until he can fend for himself. Suzette: YES, YES YES! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Dennis: I was told chao can reincarnate when happy throughout there lives. Spadge: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! *next time...* Chao: WAH! WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Suzette: ugh! Now I know how mom felt when I needed my diaper changed. Ryu: HADOKEN!!!!!!! Ken: SOYUKEN! That's it? :( Oh well, still liked it, too bad Boggy B lost the battle... Wait, he didn't die right?! Sorry for the late message, I didn't notice in the Recent Wikia Activity that you created a new meme. Another disgusting idea for the next one: Boggy B shrinks himself and goes inside Donny's stomach while she's sleeping so he can find a way how to make her stop throwing up weapons. What do you think? It's okay if you think that's a horrible idea, I completely understand... :D return of the tiger uppercut Vocal testing area Leo: what voice should I use, hmmmm... Leo: HADOKEN!!!!!!! Playback:HADOKEN!!!!!!! Leo:SHORYUKEN!! Playback:SHORYUKEN! Producer: GET OUTTA MY STUDIO! Leo: NEVER!!! Playback:NEVER!!! Mansion Boggy B: epic fail, Epic Fail! EPIC FAIL!!!!! Clagnut: I'm so sick of it! Spadge:me to! At least Suzette's suffering with us Chao:WAH!! WAAAAHHHHHHH Suzette: I'M COMING I'M COMING! Prof: save all your troubles, I have made a chao-translater, with just a sample of his blo- Suzette:YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Yowch:you'll hate her angry! Prof: ummmmm, uhhhhhhhh, you can hear him in English language, okay? Suzette: YOUR LUCKY YOU'RE A NERD! Chao:CHANGE MY DIAPER!!! Suzette: he doesn't even have a diaper... Clagnut: nor is he naked... Dennis:freakiest thing ever... 1,000,000,000,000 years ago... Zero: ugh! I'm sick of the dino-worms attacking us! Hisseto: can't you just us that laser sword of yours? Zero: no! I'm in the past, it doesn't work anymore. O ja ja: umm... guys... the dino-worms are coming back... Zero: if only X where here. Hisseto: *hyperventilating* Indiana: TOUGHEN UP COWARD! 1,000,000,000,000 years later... Suzette: ugh! Now I know how mom felt when she had to change my diaper... Boggy B:yah... I miss mom... Chao: Thank you mommy. Suzette:aww, he called me mommy. Boggy B:hmmmmmm... after he passes his infancy we can use him... Next ti- Boggy B: WAIT!!! this episode should be extra long! Chao: I wanna go sleepy... Spadge: ugh,,that living nightmare is finally asleep, I don't want to go through this for 7 more years... Boggy B:no, at the company mascot discussion, sonic the hedgehog told me chao reach their adult age in 3 weeks. By then they can fend for themselves. To be continued... That one was a little short, but still okay. Keep up the good work! Return of the tiger uppercut 2 Mansion... Chao:... so why do you want me? Spadge and Dennis: YES!! He's out of infancy! Suzette: we need you because you can help our team. Boggy B: Sonic told me you can copy abilities if you play with people. Chao:are you talking about sagat? Boggy B: how did you know? Chao:well... Flashback... Prof: you want to watch TV? Chao:yes yes I like the TV! TV:and now. more news on project x zone TV:it is revealed sonic the hedgehog will not be in project x zone. TV:neither will sagat, from street fighter. The twosome talked about their feelings and sagat taught sonic the tiger uppercut while sonic taught sagat how to transform into super sagat using nothing but,the blood of his enemies. Sagat: TIGER UPPERCUT! Objection! Chao: and I wanna learn the tiger uppercut! Recording studio Leo:GIVE ME LIBERETY OR GIVE ME DEATH! Police:WE'VE GOT A RUNNER, A CODE 101L, ONE TOO MANY ENERGY DRINKS FOR LEO! Leo: Donny gun! Activate!! Donny: (throws up Omelette) Omelette: how did I even get in there? Leo: I'll just use the F1 F2 glitch. Donny: have you noticed this is supposed to be similar to worms ultimate mayhem? Omelette: no? 1,000,000,000 years ago... Zero: GAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Hisseto: NO! Zero's dead! We're all GONNA DIE! Indiana: time to use that grenade... O ja ja: RRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!! Hisseto: YES, run HALLELUJAH! Dino worm: dixkdmdjcjrjcjigiskfjdjdjckdgncnskckekcjdjcjxjwjfisk!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 1,000,000,000 years later... Police: come on... pull over... Leo: fiiiinnnnnne I'll leave. Meadow... Tara: hmmm. Where's the water... Chao: chaaaoooo! Tara: awww it's so cute. Chao: Suzette gave me the same reaction. Tara: why are you talking about Suzette? And wh- Chao: TIGER UPPERCUT!!!!!!! Tara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next time... Chao: any last words? Leo: Yes. WHO ARE YOU!? Goggy G: I think we need to have a chat Donny: not again... Omelette: ok fluffy, I'll be back. Fluffy: baaaahh Just a few questions... Wait, what does Sonic have to do with Worms?? And what's a Chao? Did you make it up? If it's something from Sonic, then sorry that I didn't know, I don't know so much about Sonic... Also, what is Boggy B going to do when he's done forming his team? Just curious, because so far his team members are himself (obviously), Spadge, Clagnut, Dennis, Professor Worminkle, Suzette, Youch, and Chao (and also Goggy G I think). But what is he creating this team for? For good, or for evil? Protecting the world, or destroying it / taking over the world? Or simply for wiping out Donny, Leo, Omelette, and Tara once and for all? Is Boggy B evil? One more thing, how did Donny gain the ability to throw up things? Is it her virus? Or just a natural gift? I think her virus is doing it, and it's growing stronger and stronger in her body... By the way, sorry if all these questions bother you. (You can use this useless post for creating your next meme.) 15:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I am here to answer your questions... 1. Chao is a thing from sonic the hedgehog, they're, in my opinion, cute little creatures that require love and care, search chao on the internet. 2. I won't spoil the upcoming plotline. 3. Donny's ability to throw up weapons is both a gift, and a curse, you will see what I mean in my next meme. 4. None of these questions bother me. Thank you so much. :) Long live "that random ADS guy"!